1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contents management. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal and method for displaying contents information in a life diary mode in a contents graph based on a number of contents per creation date and time arranged along a date and time axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of the wireless communication and semiconductor technologies, various types of portable devices are becoming increasingly popular in everyday life. Examples of the portable devices include a cellular phone, digital cameras, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), MP3 Players, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), mobile broadcast receivers, navigators, electronic dictionaries, and the like. Recent trends have emerged in the form of mobile convergence in which functionalities of the portable devices are integrated into a single handheld terminal. For example, recent mobile phones increasingly incorporate digital cameras, video communication modules, multimedia communication modules, wireless Internet access modules, short range wireless communication modules, broadcast reception modules, etc.
Recently, portable devices are being provided with storage means for storing a large amount of data. In the case of a mobile phone, the storage means stores various types of data, such as voice and message communication log data, schedules and memos input by a user, and multimedia data, such as still and motion pictures, and audio files. As various types of data have become increasingly diversified and data has increased in size, there has been a need to develop a method for efficiently managing and processing the diversified data.
In a conventional data processing method, data is classified into the type of data and processed by its type. For example, communication logs are arranged in temporal order without engaging with other types of data. Also, the communication logs are allowed access, via a specific menu, to be displayed without associating with other types of data. Such data processing method is sufficient for relatively less diversified data and small-size data, but inappropriate for handling large data and highly diversified data. Accordingly, creation and utilization of rich information is restricted.
Therefore, a need exists for a terminal and method for processing various types of data in an integral manner and enriching the utilization of the data.